Uma Verdade
by Mafe Ly
Summary: O resumo ta dentro pq ta meio grande . Mas é U.A., InuXkiky e o título não tem nada a ver com a história, mas eu tava sem imaginação .


Uma Verdade

**Oii gente!**

**To aqui com mais uma fic de InuYasha... E eu queria explicar tudo...**

**Primeiro, eu fiz essa fic pra uma amiga minha, ai eu decidi transformar ela numa fic com um anime... Mas eu não consegui pensar em nenhum que encaixava na história, ai eu fiz de InuYasha .**

**Caso fique muito confusa a história, eu vo deixar um resumo maior aqui:**

**Ela era tímida e se apaixonara por um garoto mais velho. As amigas fizeram de tudo pra que eles ficassem juntos, mas algumas coisas acontecem e ele vem conversar com ela.**

**Espero que gostem D porque eu não gostei muito S ficou meio confuso.. enfim..**

**Boa Leitura D**

**Bjos**

**X**

**Uma Verdade**

**By Mafê Ly**

Tanta coisa havia acontecido esse ano. Primeiro ano na escola nova,primeiro ano do ensino médio,puberdade, tudo isso implicava na vida de Kikyou. Foi nesse ano também, que o viu pela primeira vez: moreno, com cabelos longos, olhos dourados, como o ouro e alto, como ela. Assim, começou sua atração por ele.

Mais tarde descobriu que ele se chamava InuYasha e estava no segundo ano do ensino médio, portanto, apenas um ano mais velho que ela. Percebera que ele não era popular, andava sempre com dois amigos.

Mas a atração física que ela sentira, evoluiu. Ela se apaixonara, o pior é que era uma paixão platônica, a mais dolorosa. Uma paixão que nunca poderia acontecer, por diversos motivos. Um deles era o fato de ele não ter noção da existência de Kikyou.

Todos os dias ela pensava nele,sonhava com ele, se imaginava com ele. Quando não o via, uma tristeza imensa tomava conta de seu corpo juvenil.

A esperança começou a surgir quando começou a conversar com os amigos e amigas dele. Elas tinham quase certeza que InuYasha não tinha ninguém especial.

Infelizmente, eles estavam errados. Ele **já** tinha alguém.

Ela deveria ter imaginado que ele, bonito do jeito que era, já tinha alguém. Deveria ter imaginado que, uma garota como ela, nunca teria chances com ele. Deveria aprender a viver com isso, com um amor **impossível**.

O ano já estava acabando, mas as esperanças dela já haviam acabado há muito tempo. Estavam na aula de educação física jogando vôlei na quadra coberta, quando a bola sai da quadra.

-Kiky! Vai pegar a bola!- Ayame pede.

-Okay!

Saindo da quadra, Kikyou vira à esquerda para um corredor deserto, ou pelo menos pensava estar deserto. Quando olhou para frente viu InuYasha parado, com a bola de vôlei nas mãos, fitando-a. Ela ousou se aproximar dele.

-Você perdeu a bola?

-É-é...-ela diz um pouco corada, com a cabeça baixa.

-Você é a Kikyou, não é?-ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça- A sua amiga...a...Kagome vive falando com os meus amigos.

-Eu sei...

-E ela disse pra eles que você ta a fim de mim.

Ela sabia que Kagome havia falado sobre o que sentia pelo InuYasha para os amigos dele,com esperança que eles pudessem ajudar a "juntar" os dois, mas não sabia que ele sabia.

-Eu odeio ela...-ela disse num sussurro ainda olhando para os próprios pés

-Kiky...-ele suspirou antes de continuar- Você sempre fica olhando para mim...Por que você não me olha agora?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo.

-Eu... não consigo...Que mico...Eu sabia que nunca daria certo... Mas elas continuaram com o plano delas... Que raiva.

-Elas só queriam te ajudar. Era o que você queria, não era? Ficar comigo? Elas só queriam te ver feliz. A culpa é minha Kiky...Por acabar com a sua felicidade.

**X**

Na quadra, as garotas já haviam sentado no chão.

-Ela ta demorando, né? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?- Rin pergunta preocupada.

-Ela deve ter se perdido hahahahahahaha – Ayame levanta suspeita e começa a rir

-Affe... – Kagome deita no chão – Que coisa...

**X**

Ela não estava acreditando. Ele estava levando a culpa por sua infelicidade. Olhou para ele.

-Não...É sua culpa...Eu não deveria ter me apaixonado por você. Mas eu não consegui evitar.

-Eu sinto muito Kiky, mas eu já encontrei minha felicidade. Você é bonita, inteligente e gentil e existem pessoas mais bonitas que eu -ele lhe sorriu- Você vai achar alguém que te ame, tanto quanto você me ama.

Os olhos dela já haviam se enchido de água há muito tempo mas só agora elas escorriam por sua face. Tudo o que ele falou, tudo o que havia acontecido fez Kiky se emocionar. Ele a abraçou. Ela o abraçou também, aproveitando o momento,sabendo que nunca mais aconteceria.

-Obrigada, InuYasha.

Ele sorriu e se soltou do abraço.

-É melhor você voltar para sua aula – e devolveu a bola.

-É...-ela segurou a bola, ainda com os olhos inchados.

-A gente se vê por ai – e assim, ele se afastou.

Kikyou voltou para a aula, que já estava no fim, e viu suas amigas sentadas no chão conversando e logo se juntou a elas, feliz por ter resolvido as coisas com quem ama.

-Kiky, o que aconteceu?! – Rin grita preocupada- Seu olho ta vermelho!!

-Eu sei... Não aconteceu nada.. Eu to bem- Kikyou responde com um sorriso, se lembrando do que aconteceu.

**FIM**


End file.
